1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer programs and in particular to software for updating desired inter- or intra-net addresses at a client computer.
2. Description of Related Art
When accessing web URL (uniform resource locator) addresses through a web browser, there is a function to store the web address or URL on a file called a xe2x80x9cbookmarkxe2x80x9d file. The purpose of this data file is to make it easier to reaccess the web address for frequently used web sites or pages. The client computer user does not have to remember the address, but can simply look up the address and select it using a mouse-controlled cursor and the connection to the web server is automatically made.
Problem arise when a web address or URL is changed. Such web addresses may be changed at any time by the owner of the web page or file. When a web client computer attempts to contact the old address, in some instances the old file may be maintained to provide the new file address. In other instances, a xe2x80x9cfile not foundxe2x80x9d or similar error message is received at the client, and no information is given as to the new address, and the client computer must make a new, manual search to find the new location.
There is presently no way to have the bookmark file of a web browser automatically changed. The client computer user has to first, know that the address has changed, second, look up the address and third, change it to the correct address in the bookmark file.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process and system for updating desired inter- or intra-net addresses at a client computer.
It is another object of the present invention to update desired inter- or intra-net addresses in a manner which tracks changes in such addresses.
A further object of the invention is to update the desired inter- or intra-net addresses without prompting from the client computer.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a process and system which permits verification to a client computer of updates of the desired inter- or intranet addresses.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The above and other objects and advantages, which will be apparent to one of skill in the art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to, in a first aspect, a process for updating desired inter- or intra-net addresses at a client computer. There is provided a plurality of client computers, a database accessible by each of the client computers, a network server through which the client computers may access files on a network, and a database accessible by the network server. The client computer database includes a list of addresses for accessing desired files on the network. The network server database includes a list of addresses for the desired files on the network and addresses of the client computers that have accessed the desired files on the network. The process comprises updating in the network server database at least one of the addresses for the desired files on the network and transferring from the network server database to the database of the client computers having addresses in the network server database the updated at least one of the addresses for the desired files on the network.
Between the steps of updating the network server database and transferring the addresses to the client computer database, the process may include initiating a connection from the network server to the client computers having addresses in the network server database. The network connection from the client computers having addresses in the network server to the network server is then validated to ensure the identity of the network server.
The database accessible by the client computers may initially contain a first address of a desired file on the network, such that in the update transferring step, the address of the desired file is changed to a second, updated address. In this instance, the process may further include initiating a connection from the client computers having addresses in the network server database to the network server and transferring from the client computers having addresses in the network server to the network server acknowledgment of the change of the address of the desired file.
There may be first and second databases accessible by the client computers, such that the first database initially contains an address of a desired file on the network, and the updated address for the desired files on the network is transferred to the second database. Thereafter, the updated address of the desired file may be transferred from the second database to the first database.
In the preferred embodiment, a change file is created for new addresses for the desired files after receiving notification of new addresses from owners of the desired files and prior to updating the database in the network server.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a system for updating desired inter- or intra-net addresses at a client computer comprising a plurality of client computers and a network server through which the client computers may access files on a network. A database accessible by each of the client computers contains a list of addresses for accessing desired files on the network. A database accessible by the network server contains a list of addresses for the desired files on the network and addresses of the client computers that have accessed the desired files on the network. The network server database is adapted to update the addresses for the desired files on the network and transfer to the database of the client computers having addresses in the network server database the updated addresses for the desired files on the network.
The database accessible by the client computers may be adapted to initially contain a first address of a desired file on the network. Upon transfer of updated addresses from the network server database, the database of the client computers is adapted to change the address of the desired file to a second, updated address.
The system may include first and second databases accessible by the client computers. The first database is adapted to initially contain an address of a desired file on the network. Upon transfer of updated addresses from the network server database, the updated address for the desired files on the network is adapted to be transferred to the second database.
The system may further include in the network server database a change file for new addresses for the desired files accessible prior to updating addresses in the database in the network server.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a program storage device readable by a machine, tangibly embodying a network server database containing files accessible by a plurality of client computers. The client computers each have a database containing a list of addresses for accessing desired files on the network. The device further has a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform a method of updating desired inter- or intra-net addresses at a client computer. The method comprises first providing in the network server database a list of addresses for the desired files on the network and addresses of the client computers that have accessed the desired files on the network. Thereafter, the method includes updating in the network server database at least one of the addresses for the desired files on the network and transferring from the network server database to the database of the client computers having addresses in the network server database the updated at least one of the addresses for the desired files on the network.